


Hi-Tech Heist

by Shinigami24



Series: Avengers Investigations [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Heist, Hostage Situations, M/M, Smut, Tourism, holograms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-07-19 22:34:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 6,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19981627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami24/pseuds/Shinigami24
Summary: The Legacy team experiences life changing events. However, in the shadows, a sinister group is planning to use new technology to cause terror. It is up to Legacy to stop them.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Here's part five in the AI series, I know it is nearly 5 months overdue, but the muses wanted to focus on another fandom. They just only ran out of steam and is allowing me to focus on catching up with my other series.  
> 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is calm for Legacy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the prologue for Hi-Tech Heist. FS will be updated tmw.  
> You would be surprised by what you find on google when you type in hologram projector. Yes, I went there, this tv episode I saw years ago gave me the idea. We all know that tech and special effects are important, and they can be used for anything.

**_Early March, Avengers Initiative Headquarters, Brooklyn, New York City, New York, 2019;_ **

Six months had passed since the spy ring was taken down. Natasha had settled in her new life in the US. Sometimes she would work with Legacy. The rest of the time, she was happy doing undercover work for the CIA and other agencies.

Legacy had grown in size and number. Peggy and Becca were currently out on maternity leave. Lance was working as a temporary Legacy member, while others came and went. Legacy was thriving together. Life could only get better.

* * *

**_master bedroom, Bucky and Steve's place;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled up.

"It's been eighteen months since we got together as a couple." Steve was saying.

"Yeah, a lot happened. The family grew. Emily is married now. Helena is engaged, and Becca is expecting her fourth kid." Bucky smiled.

"Do you want children someday?" Steve asked his husband.

"I do want children, but it is too soon." Bucky gently pointed out.

"Okay, then we will wait." Steve smiled. Then they kissed softly.

* * *

**_vague location;  
_ **

A group of people snuck into a vault where gold bars and other gems awaited transport to a museum. The group started to empty the place carefully. Gold bars and doubloons were taken out and placed into boxes. Necklaces and other pieces of jewelry were moved to jewelry boxes and such. Then the boxes were carted out.

When the vault was empty, the group put a smartphone in a corner and turned it on. An image sprang to life showing the vault filled with gold coins, gold bars, rubies, diamond necklaces, emerald tiaras, and much more.

The thieves then took their leave and walked out of the vault with their goods. Hopefully the illusion would hold for a good while. Long enough for them to get started putting them in circulation.

'Let the games begin.' the leader thought.


	2. Flight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Legacy gets a new case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 1. Ch 2-3 will be posted next. Sorry for the delay, but the last few days was rough.  
> I don't know the terms for people who deal with cyber and tech crimes. But I know for sure that police and the FBI would have a unit that specializes in that. So I claim creative license.

**_AI Headquarters, Brooklyn, New York City, New York;_ **

Legacy finished up some paperwork. They also partook in the latest gossip; their boss's new pet cat Goose.

"Goose is pretty adorable." Skye was saying.

"He is quite picky with people." Bucky commented.

"He turns into a literal hellcat while around people he dislikes." Lance noted.

"Of course Fury would have the most terrifying pet ever." Steve sighed.

"Of course." Bucky agreed.

* * *

**_Fury's office, AI Headquarters;  
_ **

Nick, Phil, and Legacy gathered in Nick's office. Scott's friends Luis, Kurt, and Dave from the cyber crimes and technology unit were there too. Goose was laying on Fury's desk.

"Welcome everyone. Ready for your new case?" Phil said as he greeted them.

"This is an unusual case. There was a collection of jewels and doubloons that were stolen from a bank vault in Charleston, South Carolina." Fury announced. They were shocked.

"They suspect that some form of technology was used. Because bank vaults are usually secured and they have the state of art security system." Phil added.

"Those three are on loan from the technology unit, in order to help you." Fury declared.

"That's a bold job." Scott commented, while looking shocked.

"They didn't expect it." came the reply.

"Wonderful. We have to figure out how they pulled it off and hunt them down." Bucky sighed.

* * *

A hour later, Lance and Bobbi went to a sandwich shop for their lunch date. they enjoyed Cubanos and sodas. As they finished their lunch, Lance and Bobbi kissed softly.

* * *

Meanwhile, Scott was on the phone with his ex Maggie. He had news for her.

"I'm heading out of town for work, so I have to drop Cassie off." he was saying.

"Thanks for letting me know. Please let me know when you get back." Maggie responded.

"Alright. See you then." Scott said as he hung up.

**_Bucky and Steve's place;_ **

Bucky and Steve started to pack. The process was meticulous, making sure that they had everything.

"Let's get to the meeting point." Bucky declared.

* * *

**_Legacy plane;  
_ **

Bucky and Steve got alone time during the trip. They cuddled in their little pod on the luxury plane.

"I'm hoping this is a quick mission." Bucky was saying.

"It's an investigation. Nothing quicker about that." Steve pointed out.

"Here's to wishful thinking." Bucky replied.

"Rest up. We have a few more hours." Steve said. Then they kissed.


	3. South Carolina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team lands at their destination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 2. Ch 3 will be posted next.  
> I claim creative license for some of the details mentioned here.

**_Charleston, South Carolina;_ **

Legacy's plane touched down on the airstrip. A few minutes later, the team filed off the plane and into the terminal. They looked around.

"This heat is worse than Queens." Pietro complained.

"Should we take a look around when we have time?" Bobbi asked.

"Sounds good to me." Steve smiled.

"Alright. Let's go to our hotel." Bucky declared.

* * *

**_Wentworth Mansion Hotel;_ **

Legacy made it to their hotel. The historical mansion turned hotel was an ornate showplace in Second Empire style. There were Italian crystal chandeliers, hand-carved marble fireplaces, and Tiffany stained glass. Luxurious amenities included free Wi-Fi, access to a health club nearby, a spa, free breakfast, and many more.

"Woah. Fury has a budget for this?" Luis commented.

"It's a national organization. Of course he does." Bucky replied.

"Let's get settled in and brief." Hope suggested. So they went to the front desk.

* * *

A hour later, Scott and Hope went to a seafood shack for their lunch date. The date was sweet and fun. As they awaited the bill, Scott and Hope kissed softly.

* * *

**_Waterfront Park;_ **

Legacy went sightseeing. They visited the 8 acre Waterfront Park and strolled along the many walkways and marveled at the Pineapple Fountain and the Splash Fountain. Pietro and several others ran around in the Splash Fountain.

"You're going to need a change of clothes before we go out for dinner later." Wanda sighed.

"We're hot! So we need to cool off." came the reply.

"Let's have lunch out here soon." Steve suggested.

* * *

That evening, Trip and Skye went out for dinner to a bistro. They ordered roasts with potatoes and wine. They enjoyed themselves. Trip and Skye kissed and held hands all the while.


	4. Heist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heroes investigate the vault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 3. Depending on how things pans out, BLC should be updated tmw.

Legacy began their investigation by visiting the bank vault. They carefully searched the vault from top to bottom. Eventually, they found the iphone. When they turned the power on, they were taken aback to see the vault completely full.

"So, that's how they pulled it off!" Dave exclaimed.

"That explains how the treasure vanished within ten minutes before they arrived that morning." Trip snapped his fingers.

"But holograms being involved changes things. The theft must have been committed much earlier." Kurt stated.

"The question is when." Pietro noted.

"That trick isn't used very often." Luis mused.

"These people must be pros." Scott replied.

* * *

That afternoon, the couples went to a bowling alley for their group date. The date was sweet as they took turns aiming the ball at the pins.

"This is fun." they smiled.

* * *

**_Patriots Point Naval & Maritime Museum;_ **

The next day, Legacy went sight seeing. There were navy ships in the harbor. They had fun touring the many ships. They enjoyed learning about the ships from the tour guide. They soaked up all of the information.

"Can we come back another time?" Luis asked.

* * *

**_vague location;  
_ **

The thieves met up. They were overjoyed and bubbling with high energy.

"This was the perfect crime." they were saying.

"When is the next heist and where will it take place?" another thief wanted to know.

"I was getting to that." the leader said, so the group settled down to listen...

* * *

**_Bucky and Steve's hotel suite;  
_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time in their bedroom in the suite. They kissed passionately as they stripped each other. When they were nude, they got on the bed and Bucky grabbed the lube. Bucky coated his fingers and prepped his husband.

When Steve was ready, Bucky slicked himself up and took his husband. He pushed inside and went slow, dragging it out. Steve moaned as he was slowly driven out of his mind with pleasure. He dug his fingernails into the older man's shoulders.

"Hurry up!" Steve begged. Bucky was undaunted,

"We have all night." Bucky replied. A long time later, he took pity on his love and sped up. Bucky also wrapped his fingers around Steve's cock and started stroking. Minutes later, Steve spilled his seed all over both of their stomachs. Bucky held out for a bit more before coming deep inside of the younger man. As they came down from their highs, Bucky kissed Steve and smiled.


	5. Surveillance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team take a look at security tapes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 4. Ch 5-6 will be posted next.

**_Charleston, South Carolina;_ **

Charles, Matthew, Emma, and Ana all met up. They were visible nervous.

"What are we going to do?" Emma asked, referring to their current dilemma. Some of them worked at the bank and the museum respectively. So they were all key suspects. Every of them would be evaluated.

"I have no idea." Matthew sighed. They groaned and started to try thinking of ways to get out of their evaluation.

* * *

While the suspects were trying to come up with ideas, Lance and Bobbi went out for pizza. They ordered a pizza blanca and pepperoni with soda. As they finished their meal, they kissed.

* * *

**_bank;_ **

Kurt, Dave, Luis, Scott, and Hope took time to review bank surveillance cameras.

"Okay, we are looking for the time the theft took place." Scott started.

"Look for weird people being suspicious." Hope added.

"Basically." Luis nodded.

* * *

**_Magnolia Plantation & Gardens;  
_ **

Legacy went sight seeing. They toured the historic home and gardens. They learned about the storied history of the home from 1676-1870. They enjoyed landscape paintings by William Posey that hung in the main house.

They marveled at the lovely flowers and plants. The gardens had flowers from camellias, azaleas, daffodils, roses, hibiscus, lilies, and many more kinds of flowers. The main flowers were camellias and azaleas.

"The garden is over 325 years old, so it shouldn't be surprising to see flowers long thought extinct." Steve pointed out from his spot on the bench. He had his trusty sketchpad and pencil in his hand. Bucky had a camera in his hands.

"Wow!" the group commented. Wanda and Skye dragged them over to one of the attractions; Free Camellia Walk. 20,000 camellias were on display. On their way out, the group stopped by the garden center to see what was on sale.

"Which one will your ma prefer? Poppies, roses, daisies, or cactus?" Steve asked.

"It's tempting to say cactus, but Ma will kill me if the kids hurt themselves by mistake. So let's go with roses. She prefers them anyway." Bucky answered.

* * *

**_Bucky and Steve's hotel suite;  
_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They kissed softly as they cuddled up.

"I love you." they smiled.


	6. Suspect List

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team works on their list.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 5. CH 6 will be posted next.

Legacy resumed their investigation. They started a list with 5ws and How. The 5ws were; who, what, when, where, and why. Skye wrote the word bank next to why. Theft was written down next to what.

"We're still working on finding out when." Luis announced.

"When we have the answer, hopefully we will be able to figure out how they pulled it off." Hope added. They looked at 'why' and 'who' next. They sighed as they traded looks.

"The motive could be anything from greed or jealousy." Trip warned.

"Do we have who?" they asked.

"Not yet, time to put together a suspect list." Skye answered. So they sat down to get started.

* * *

**_Rainbow Row Houses;  
_ **

Legacy went sightseeing, they visited one of the landmarks; Rainbow Row Houses. Rainbow Row was made up of thirteen Georgian row houses. The row houses had been painted yellow, blue, green, white, and red.

"Wow! This is amazing." they smiled.

"Better than the pictures." Wanda smiled.

* * *

**_Angel Oak Tree;  
_ **

The couples went to visit another iconic landmark; Angel Oak Tree. They took pictures of the tree, then they went out to an Italian restaurant afterwards. Their lunch consisted of salad, soup, and pasta. They were happy and enjoying their meal.

* * *

**_Bucky and Steve's hotel suite;_ **

Bucky and Steve talked with Peggy and Angie over skype.

"How is the vacation?" Angie asked.

"Absolutely amazing. Great food and great city." Bucky replied.

"The case is puzzling. We just put together a suspect list." Steve mentioned.

"Good luck." Peggy said.

"I can't wait to see the pictures." Angie added. Then they bid each other goodbye before logging off.

* * *

That evening, Scott and Hope went to a Creole restaurant. They sat down to gumbo and crusty bread. They laughed and talked over their delicious meal. When they had finished, they hailed the waiter for the dessert menu. Then they shared a kiss.


	7. Timeline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team finds the actual date of the robbery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 6. Then I'm switching to JFE.

Legacy held a meeting. They needed to discuss their findings.

"We found the real date of the theft. It took place at night." Luis announced.

"Perfect, we need to find out if our suspects have alibis for the night of the theft." Skye declared. So Hope gave her the date and Skye started writing down a new section under 'when' and 'how.' Two more ws to go.

* * *

**_Scott and Hope's hotel room;  
_ **

Scott and Hope talked with Cassie over skype. They were so happy to see each other.

"How are you doing?" Scott asked.

"Fine, what about you?" Cassie replied.

"Having fun, we'll bring back pictures." Hope promised. They talked for hours until it was time to log off. They waved goodbye and signed off.

* * *

**_USS Yorktown carrier, Patriot's Point;  
_ **

Legacy went sight seeing. They visited an aircraft carrier at Patriot's Point. They toured the ship and took pictures. They walked through the hands on exhibit in the engine room. They enjoyed learning about life during ww2. They rode to the moon in a replica of Apollo capsule.

"We need to come back another time!" Pietro cheered.

* * *

**_bedroom, Bucky and Steve's hotel suite;  
_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They kissed passionately as they stripped and got on the bed. Bucky got the lube and slicked up his fingers, before proceeding to prep Steve.

When Steve was ready, Bucky slicked himself up before taking his husband. He went slow and dragged it out. Steve moaned all the while.

"Hurry up!" Steve pleaded.

"Patience." Bucky replied. A long time later, he finally took pity on his husband and sped up. Moments later, Steve spilled his seed all over both of their stomachs. Bucky held out for a bit more before coming deep inside the younger man. As they came down from their highs, they couldn't stop kissing.

* * *

**_Croghan's Jewel Box;  
_ **

The thieves were at it again. They arrived at the jewel store and began moving their loot into their bags. Unknown to them, an employee had decided to stay a bit longer to finish up some work. The woman returned from the bathroom and heard them shuffling around. She peeked in and saw the robbery. The young woman was horrified, she snuck away and headed to her office in the back. She made a call on the phone.

'Come quickly to Croghan's Jewel Box. 308 King Street. There's-" she was cut off mid sentence.

"Hello?" the operator asked. Sadly, she wouldn't receive an answer due to the phone being placed back on the stand.


	8. Strangle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The detectives get a jewelry store case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 7, Ch 8-9 will be posted next. Sorry for the delay, but I got sidetracked with something else.

**_Croghan's Jewel Box, South Carolina;_ **

Legacy met up at the new crime scene. They were shown in past the yellow tape. They looked around, the front room of the store was mostly intact. Police officers were all over the place as they inspected and took photos. Legacy was then shown to the offices were the ME and primary detective knelt besides a young woman in her mid twenties.

"She was strangled." the ME was saying.

"Looks like our victim surprised whoever broke in. She was then silenced." the homicide detective mused.

"What kind of jewelry does this store sell?" Wanda asked.

"Antique jewels and gifts." came the reply.

"Alright, let's find records of jewelry inventory." Bucky suggested.

* * *

**_vague location;  
_ **

The thieves had a meeting. They were furious that things had went wrong.

"How did it fail so terribly?!" a thief exclaimed as they paced the floor angrily.

"We were lucky to get out before the place was swarming." they added.

"Never let the cops get that close ever again." the leader declared.

* * *

**_South Carolina Aquarium;  
_ **

Legacy went to the South Carolina Aquarium. They went from exhibit to exhibit. They looked at the many colorful fish through the glass windows. They watched sea turtles and sea horses swim through the water, before going to visit the sharks.

They watched river otters swim, eat, or take naps. They learned about nature and how aquarium workers kept the waters clean at one of the exhibits.

On the 2rd floor, they took pictures of the animal sculptures made from LEGOS. At the Touch Tank exhibit, they had fun feeding hermit sea crabs and sea urchins while asking staff workers about them. They concluded the aquarium tour with a visit to the gift shop.

* * *

**_Trip and Skye's hotel room;  
_ **

Trip and Skye talked with Gabe over Skype. They were so happy to see each other.

"How are you, Pops?" Trip asked.

"Fine, thank you for asking." Gabe replied. They talked for hours until it was time to log off. So they waved goodbye before signing off.

* * *

**_Bucky and Steve's hotel room;  
_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled up in their bed as they talked about the investigation.

"A murder? That complicates things." Bucky was saying.

"Have you checked their alibis yet?" Steve wanted to know.

"Trip is on it." Bucky answered. They talked for a bit more before settling back down to resume cuddling.


	9. Night Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Legacy have fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 8. Ch 9 will be posted next.

**_Boone Hall Plantation & Gardens;_ **

Legacy visited another plantation with gardens. The plantation was more of a farm. They walked past rows of oak trees. They took pictures of everything from the antique furnished plantation to the gorgeous gardens. They marveled at the strawberries, peaches, tomatoes, and other crops. They had fun learning about the history of the plantation.

"We need to come back another time." they decided.

* * *

**_Bucky and Steve's hotel suite;  
_ **

Bucky and Steve skyped with their families. Everyone was there including Sarah. 

"'How are my boys?" Winifred asked.

"We're fine." they smiled.

"Tell us about your vacation and case, please?" Sarah requested. So they took turns filling them in. They talked until it was time to say goodbye. So they waved before logging off.

* * *

**_Bucky and Steve's hotel suite;  
_ **

****Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They sat down on the couch in the sitting area and started their photo albums. They worked on painting, coloring, and arranging the pages. They were happy to see the results. As they finished placing the photos, Bucky and Steve kissed softly.

* * *

**_Fort Moultries, Sullivan's Island;_ **

Legacy visited a historical brick fort and went on a tour. They marveled at the cannons and layout. They enjoyed learning about the fort's history from the construction of the first palmetto log fort on June 28, 1776 up to WW2.

"Wow! So much history!" Scott exclaimed.

* * *

That evening, Trip and Skye went out to a chicken and waffle restaurant for their dinner date. They had a lot of fun and enjoyed the meal. Trip and Skye kissed softly. 


	10. Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team takes a tour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 9, I'll be swapping to BLC next.

**_Fort Sumter, Charleston Harbor, South Carolina;_ **

A few days later, Legacy visited a seafort. They listened as the tour guide explained about the history of said fort especially during the Civil War. They took pictures of it before leaving for their next stop; Drayton Hall.

"To Drayton Hall!" Wanda declared.

* * *

**_Trip and Skye's hotel room;  
_ **

Trip and Skye had face time with Skye's parents; Cal and Jiaying Johnson.

"Oh, dear. How is your trip?" Jiaying asked.

"Fun, the case is getting even more complicated the more we discover." Trip replied.

"We have a lot of souvenirs and pictures." Skye smiled.

"We can't wait to see you all." Cal grinned.

"Tell us more about your case please." Jiaying requested. So they took turns filling them in.

* * *

That evening, the couples went on a group date to a country restaurant. They ordered fried fish, dirty rice, biscuits, and tea.

"This is heavenly." they smiled.

* * *

**_Exchange and Provost Dungeon;  
_ **

Legacy visited one of the most famous landmarks in Charleston. The building had served as a post office, custom house, commercial exchange, city hall, military headquarters, and now a museum.

The group walked through the museum and visited the bottom floor that had once served as a military prison during the American Revolution. They listened as the tour guide detailed George Washington's visit in 1791, the infamous meeting when the US Constitution was drafted and approved. They looked at parts of the building from the American Revolution to the Civil War when the building was still a custom house or military headquarters.

They were enraptured by the museum. They left, mentally adding the dungeo0n to their list of places to revisit.

* * *

**_Bucky and Steve's hotel suite;  
_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They went to the bedroom and stripped while kissing passionately. When they were nude, they got on the bed while Bucky got the lube. Bucky coated his fingers and prepped Steve while stretching him out.

When Steve was ready, Bucky covered his erection with lube and got in between his husband's thighs. Bucky thrust in and started a steady pace, going slow. A long time later, Bucky took pity on Steve and wrapped his fingers around him.

Bucky stroked Steve to orgasm. Steve screamed as he came all over both of their chests. Bucky held out a bit more before coming. As they recovered from their highs, they couldn't stop kissing.


	11. Eliminate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team continues their investigation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 10. Ch 11 will be posted next.

Legacy moved forward with their investigation. They were now down to three suspects; Ana, Emma, and Matthew.

"Charles has an alibi. Over a hundred people can confirm his whereabouts." Trip was saying.

"Let's dig deep and see if we can shorten the list further." Bucky said.

* * *

**_park, Charleston;_ **

Bucky and Steve went out on a lunch date. They got food from a Puerto Rican food truck and ate in the park. As they finished their lunch, Bucky and Steve kissed softly and smiled.

* * *

**_Charleston Museum;_ **

Legacy visited the Charleston museum. They wandered from exhibit to exhibit. The permanent exhibits consisted of Natural History, Charleston Silver, and City Under Siege. There was even a special exhibit: Kidstory Gallery for children.The temporary exhibits covered fashion and pets. The many numerous collections held historical artifacts.

"There is so much here." Hope commented.

"A lot of living history." Wanda nodded.

* * *

**_Scott and Hope's hotel room;  
_ **

Scott and Hope face timed with Cassie. They were so happy to see each other.

"Hy, Cassie!" Scott beamed.

"Hi, Daddy! Hi, Ms. Hope!" Cassie spoke happily.

"How are you doing, dear?" Hope asked.

"It's so fun! Our neighbor got a puppy, so Mommy let me go play with her." Cassie cheered.

"That's so cool!" they smiled.

* * *

That evening, the couples went to a curry restaurant for their group date. They had curry with rice. The food was nice and hearty.

"This is delicious!" they beamed.


	12. Distinct

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope, Scott, and their friends look at security footage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 11. Ch 12 will be posted next. Sorry for the delay, but the last couple of days have been rough.

**_Charleston, South Carolina;_ **

Legacy continued investigating and digger deeper. Sadly, they ran out of leads. They were all frustrated.

"We're back at square one." Hope was saying.

"Back to the drawing board." Pietro grumbled.

* * *

**_Bucky and Steve's hotel suite;  
_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time in their suite. The couple cuddled together on the sofa as they kissed softly.

"This is nice." they smiled as they continued adding pictures to their albums.

* * *

**_security room, Croghan's Jewel Box Shop, Charleston;  
_ **

Scott, Hope, Luis, Dave, and Kurt went through the jewel store security tapes.

"Look, there's something." Dave said suddenly. They paused the tape and Dave zoomed in for a closer look.

"I see it too. There's a tattoo." Scott announced.

"Nice work." Hope smiled.

* * *

**_Nathaniel Russell House Museum;  
_ **

Legacy visited the Nathaniel Russell House Museum. The historic home turned museum was gorgeous and beautifully furnished. The walls of various rooms were painted different colors from white to aqua blue. The house was three stories high. Legacy toured the home and learned about the history of the home.

"Amazing." they smiled.

* * *

That evening, Trip and Skye went out to a restaurant for dinner. They had soup or salad. The main course was fish and veggies. They had tea or soda to drink. After they finished their dinner, they hailed their waitress and asked for the dessert menu. As they awaited the waitress's return, they kissed and smiled.


	13. Careful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The leader takes precautions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 12, BLC will be updated next.

**Halsey _Museum of Contemporary Art, Charleston, South Carolina;_**

Legacy visited an art museum. They wandered the museum from gallery to gallery. There were paintings, sculptures, and quilts. An artist had used textiles to bring her imagination to life. There was even a special traveling exhibit centered around nature.

They took some pictures to add to their collection. They took one last circuit of the museum and then took their leave.

* * *

A few hours later, the couples went on a group date to the park for a picnic. After finding a table and placing a tablecloth on top, they unpacked their basket. Lemonade bottles, chips, sandwiches, fruit and vegetable platters were brought out. Dessert was cupcakes and chocolate chip cookies. They were smiling and eating. After they finished, they cleaned up and went for a walk.

* * *

**_Gibbes Museum of Art;  
_**

Legacy visited Gibbes Museum of Art. The galleries held 18th century paintings and sculptures. There were miniature portraits, British watercolor landscapes, and many more. There was even contemporary artwork included. The 2rd floor held sculptures made from twigs and branches. They marveled at it all. Wanda and Steve were more interested in the portrait miniatures.

"We need to come back." they decided.

* * *

**_vague location;  
_ **

The thieves met up. They were still on edge. Their fears had proved true. Security had ramped up so even if they wanted to, they couldn't finish the job at the jewel store.

"I have a new job for you." the leader started. They perked up in interest.

"We plan this carefully, so there isn't a repeat of what happened last time." the leader declared. So the planning session began...

* * *

**_Bucky and Steve's hotel suite;  
_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time in their suite. They stripped and got on their bed, Bucky got the lube. Bucky slicked up his fingers and prepped Steve thoroughly, making him moan.

When Steve was ready, Bucky slicked himself up and took his husband. He went slow and dragged it out for as long as possible.

"Hurry up, please!" Steve begged as the older man slowly drove him out of his mind with pleasure.

"We have all afternoon." Bucky was undaunted. A long time later, he finally took pity on Steve and wrapped his fingers around him. Steve screamed as he spilled his seed all over both of their chests. Bucky held out for a few more minutes before spilling his own seed deep inside the blond. As they recovered from their highs, they kissed and smiled.


	14. Identity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heroes hit a rough spot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 13. Ch 14-16 will be posted next. Sorry for the delay, I got sidetracked with something else.

**_Charleston, South Carolina;_ **

Legacy resumed their investigation. Sadly, none of their suspects had a tattoo.

"Dave, enlarge the tattoo. Maybe we can get unique characteristics of the artist off it." Hope suggested. Dave followed instructions and they gathered around while Dave passed the tablet around. They took a closer look at the tattoo and cringed.

"That looks like a zombie." Lance commented.

"Okay, that is disturbing." Bobbi declared while her teammates echoed their vehement agreement. The twins perked up in interest.

"We can track down the artist and tattoo." Pietro offered up.

"Okay, we'll work on other evidence." Bucky nodded.

* * *

A hour or so later, Bucky and Steve went to a deli for lunch. The date was funny and sweet. The couple kissed and sighed happily.

* * *

**_Wadmalaw Island, South Carolina;_ **

Legacy visited Wadmalaw Island. The island was home to a tea garden, a distillery, and vineyards. Legacy toured the factory and vineyards. They petted the animals at the petting zoo and took pictures of everything. They tasted red and white wines at the vineyards.

"This is amazing. I could not imagine a better way to spend the day." Steve smiled.

* * *

That evening, Legacy went out to a barbecue place. They ordered pulled pork Carolina plates with fries and coleslaw on some.

"Oh, this is delicious!" they smiled.

* * *

**_Peggy and Angie's place, Manhattan, New York City, New York;  
_ **

Peggy and Angie had some alone time. They relaxed in their bedroom as they cuddled. It was nice to have some time to themselves.

"Only two more months before we meet our little one." Peggy was saying as she and Angie placed their hands on Angie's rounded stomach.

"I can't wait." Angie smiled at her wife. They cuddled closer.


	15. Evidence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An effort to gather evidence ends in danger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 14. Ch 15-16 will be posted next.

The twins found the artist and person with the tattoo. The person was a man in his mid 30s with short brown hair and blue eyes. They tailed him through the city.

"There he is!" they exclaimed as they shadowed him.

* * *

That evening, Lance and Bobbi went to a crab shack for their dinner date. The date was sweet and calm. They kissed at the end of the night.

* * *

While the twins were tracking the man with the tattoo, Legacy finally found things from the bank vault. They were excited. So they held a meeting.

"We managed to find the man with the zombie tattoo." Wanda reported.

"Luis is tailing him." Pietro added.

"We also found the bank loot." Scott smiled.

"That's amazing!" they cheered. They were closer to the truth.

"We should gather all of the evidence and prepare a report." Hope suggested.

"Let's get the thieves first." Sam suggested.

* * *

**_Bucky and Steve's suite, South Carolina;  
_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They kissed passionately while stripping down to their birthday suits. When they were nude, they got on the bed while Bucky got the lube. The older man slicked up his fingers and prepped Steve carefully, going up to three fingers and stretching Steve out. Steve moaned all the while.

When Steve was deemed to be ready, Bucky coated his erection and took his husband. He slowed down and dragged it out. A long time later, they were close to coming, so Bucky took Steve in hand and stroked him to orgasm.

Steve came all over both of their chests and panted. Bucky held out for a bit more before coming deep inside of the blond. As they came down from their highs, they couldn't stop kissing.

* * *

The next morning, Luis, Kurt, and Dave resumed their search. They found and followed the man with the tattoo to a warehouse surrounded by woods. They saw the man meet with his fellow thieves. They got enough evidence. Sadly they were soon caught.

"Oh no." Dave breathed.


	16. Hostage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A crisis starts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 15. Ch 16 will be posted next.

Luis, Dave, and Kurt were completely surrounded. They were horrified and shaken when they recognized the leader.

"That's Matthew. He's a suspect." they gasped.

"Oh no." Luis sighed, knowing that they were in quite the jam.

* * *

While Luis and his friends were discovering the identity of the leader, Pietro and Wanda had bonding time. They played video games. They smiled and had a ton of fun.

* * *

**_North Charleston City Hall South Carolina;_ **

North Charleston City Hall was red and white. Said city hall was four stories high with three flags out front. The building was relatively quiet, the mayor was in a meeting with the city council. Sadly, the relative quiet was disrupted when the villains showed up and took the building hostage. All the hell soon broke loose.

"This will be very fun." Matthew chuckled.

* * *

Meanwhile, Trip, Skye, Lance, and Bobbi went to a pub for their double date. They were talking over their mugs and food when a news bulletin broke.

"Breaking news! We have reports of a hostage situation in the downtown City Hall. Police do not yet have a roster of hostages, but the governor has already mobilized SWAT teams," the anchor said, her eyes serious.

"Oh my God. We have to get back to the others." Skye breathed. They paid their tab and ran out.

* * *

**_Sam's hotel suite;  
_ **

Sam talked with Riley over skype. The pair of best friends greeted each other happily. Then they settled in to catch up.

"Hey, Sam. What's up?" Riley was asking.

"Nothing. Just wanted to talk with you." came the reply. They were chatting away when the door flew open and the twins rushed in.

"Sam!? We have to go!" Pietro exclaimed as he grabbed their issued guns.

"What's wrong?" Sam was surprised. In reply, Wanda turned on the radio and they heard the broadcast. Sam was horrified.

"Oh my God." he breathed.

"We can talk later." Riley offered. So they waved goodbye and logged off. Sam got up and turned to the twins.

"Let's go." he declared.


	17. Defuse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SWAT storms the building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 16. Depending on how things pans out, ch 17 should be posted tmw.

**_North Charleston City Hall, North Charleston, South Carolina;_ **

Legacy arrived at the city hall building. Snipers were on rooftops of nearby buildings. News vans were parked close to yellow tape. Law enforcement officers milled around. Police officers were keeping the media at bay. The negotiator was on the phone with the ringleader.

"I want Legacy!" Matthew proclaimed.

"Fine." The negotiator sighed as the squad leader nodded.

"Get the team ready. Keep snipers up top." the squad leader commanded.

* * *

**_1st floor of North Charleston City Hall;  
_ **

The villains were watching over the hostages. Luis, Dave, and Kurt were seated with the mayor and his city council. Legacy was led in and they came face to face with the villains.

"Matthew?!" Scott exclaimed.

"Looky here. It's Legacy." Matthew smirked.

"Yes, I'm behind all of this." he confessed.

"Why do all of this?" they wanted to know.

"I wanted money and all of those jewels could fetch me a high price." Matthew replied. Legacy and the citizens were disgusted.

"You murdered an innocent woman just for that?" Hope asked.

"She knew too much!" came the retort.

"You can explain yourself to the judge." they replied.

* * *

**_North Charleston City Hall;  
_ **

While Legacy was finding out about Matthew, SWAT teams stormed the building. The hostages were gathered and led out while several SWAT team members covered their backs. Matthew made a gesture and bullets were soon flying.

"You'll never beat us!" Matthew sneered.

* * *

**_North Charleston City Hall;  
_ **

****The gunfight was underway. They kept firing at each other. The gunfight ended when they shot Matthew in the shoulder and he fell to the ground bleeding. The villains were overpowered and taken into custody.

* * *

**_Scott and Hope's hotel suite;_ **

****After Legacy returned to their hotel, they cleaned up. Scott and Hope ordered room service and ate in. They ordered pesto pasta and tiramisu. They talked over their delicious filling dinner. When they had finished, they shared a sweet kiss.


	18. Good Riddance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The press share the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 17. Ch 18-the epi will be posted later. Sorry for the delay, but I got sidetracked with something else.

Legacy was cleaning up when they saw the news bulletin. On TV, reporters dogged police officers while they escorted Matthew and his accomplices into the police station.

"The hostage situation ended with several arrests." the reporter announced. Legacy was proud of their work.

* * *

**_Mace Brown Museum of Natural History, Charleston, South Carolina;  
_ **

Legacy visited a museum. They marveled at the dinosaur bones and numerous fossils. There were mossaurs, cave bears, and many kinds of extinct mammal species on display. They carefully listened as undergraduate students explained the history of the fossils. They enjoyed themselves and learned more.

* * *

After lunch, the couples went to a mini golf course for their group date. They took turns playing. The date was sweet and fun as they tried to get the less strokes ever.

"This is fun." they smiled.

* * *

That evening, Legacy went to a buffet restaurant for dinner. The menu was southern food; consisting of cream of corn, shrimp & grits, pan-fried chicken, field peas, mashed potatoes, buttermilk biscuits, cornbread, and vegetable beef soup. There was soda and iced tea to drink. The dessert options were; sweet potato and pecan pies, peach cobbler, chocolate mousse pudding, chocolate ice cream, and pound cake.

They filled their plates and sat down. They laughed and talked over their meal. When they finished eating, they left a generous tip and took their leave.

* * *

**_Bucky and Steve's suite;  
_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time in their suite. They kissed passionately while stripping the other person of their clothing. When they were naked, they got on the bed while Bucky got the lube. Bucky slicked up his fingers and prepped Steve. 

When Steve was ready, Bucky slicked himself up and took his husband. He slowed down and dragged it out for as long as possible. A long time later, Bucky took pity on Steve and sped up the pace, while wrapping his fingers around Steve. Minutes later, Steve made a mess of both of their chests. Bucky held out for a bit before coming. As they came down from their highs, they kissed and smiled.


	19. Vacation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Legacy actually get to have fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 18. The epi will be posted next.

**_North Charleston Fire Museum and Education Center, Charleston, South Carolina;_ **

Legacy visited North Charleston Fire Museum and Education Center. They went from interactive exhibit to exhibit and marveled at the vast collection of artifacts. There were fire engines from 1785-1969. The hands on exhibit had hands on equipment for visitors to handle and information about fire history.

They learned about the firefighters' daily routine. They marveled at the changes and advancements in fire technology throughout time. They enjoyed learning how to use the equipment.

They took the quiz and tallied up the answers. They got papers on fire safety tips and a checklist. There was coloring books and word search puzzles.

"We need to come back. The kids will love it here." Bucky declared. Then they went to visit the gift shop.

* * *

**_H.L. Hunley Submarine Museum;  
_ **

Legacy finished their sightseeing with a visit to a submarine museum. They learned about the history of submarines. They viewed the artifacts recovered from the Hunley submarine including a gold coin, diamond ring and brooch, binoculars, buttons, a silk bandanna, a canteen, a gold pocket watch, and other assorted pieces of equipment.

They learned about the science used by the conservator team into their plan to fix the corrosion damage wrought. Then they moved onto to the mystery exhibit and learned about four prevailing theories for the sinking of the Hunley from viewing the evidence.

"Wow!" they marveled.

* * *

**_multiple purpose room, conference center, Charleston;_ **

The mayor and citizens of Charleston wanted to thank Legacy for their hard work. So they had a party for Legacy. After the team arrived at the room where the reception was taking place, they mingled with the guests there. Law enforcement officers were there in addition to the mayor, council, and several citizens.

"Thank you for catching the villains and saving us." the mayor smiled.

* * *

**_multipurpose room, conference center;  
_ **

The reception was well underway. Everyone enjoyed a hearty dinner of minestrone soup, caesar salad, fettucine alfredo with chicken and breadsticks. Dessert was chocolate mousse cake. They had water or soda to drink. 

They smiled as they talked over their meal. After dinner, the mayor a speech and thanked Legacy for their hard work. Then he gave them their reward; a paid vacation to the destination of their choice.

"Thank you." Legacy said as they shook hands with the mayor and accepted their reward.

* * *

**_Bucky and Steve's suite;  
_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time in their suite. They cuddled up in their bed as they talked.

"We leave for Brooklyn tomorrow." Steve was saying.

"It will be good to be back with our families again." Bucky agreed.

"So where do you want to go for vacation?" Steve wanted to know.

"Save it for a rainy day or summer." Bucky suggested.

"Sure, we need to save up our money anyway. Especially since the package only pays for plane tickets. We need to think of gifts and other expenses." Steve nodded. Then they settled back down to cuddle some more.


	20. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team spends time with their families.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prologue for the next fic on the list will be posted next. The title is Witness Down Under.

The plane touched down in Queens. A few minutes later, Legacy filed off the plane and hugged their loved ones. They were smiling and laughing.

"We're happy to see you all." they said.

* * *

Two hours later, the couples went to a pizza shop for their group date. They ordered pizza, garlic bread, salad, and soda. It was a relaxing date.

"This was really nice." they said.

* * *

**_Scott and Hope's place, Manhattan, New York City, New York;  
_ **

Scott and Hope reunited with Cassie. Cassie ran to the adults and hugged them.

"Daddy! Hope!" she beamed. They smiled as they hugged their daughter. It was good to be back home.

* * *

**_Barnes homestead, Brooklyn, New York City, New York;  
_ **

The Barnes family plus Sarah gathered for a baby shower. The guests of honor were Kyle and Becca, Malachi, and Emily. The party was a potluck dinner, so everyone brought either a side dish or dessert. The red velvet cake was covered with buttercream cream cheese frosting.

They played pin the tail and baby picture games. Bucky and Steve took turns telling their family about Charleston and the case. They laughed and were excited for the new additions. It was important to be there and support family.

* * *

**_Bucky and Steve's place, Brooklyn;_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They went to their bedroom and locked the door before stripping. When they were naked, they got on the bed and Bucky got the lube.

Bucky slicked up his fingers and prepped Steve carefully, going up to three fingers and stretching him out. When Steve was ready, Bucky slicked himself up and took his husband. They set a slow pace and enjoyed themselves and the intimacy.

A long time later, Bucky wrapped his fingers around Steve's cock and started stroking. Minutes later, Steve made a mess of their chests. Bucky managed to hold out for a bit before coming. As they came down from their highs, they kissed and smiled.

Legacy had caught the thieves and saved the day. The jewels were safely back where they belonged. The team had worked like a well oiled machine and worked hard. Now they had tickets to the holiday of their choice. They were saving the tickets for a rainy day. They couldn't wait to see what the future had in store for them.


End file.
